Calm Down
by ClosetedOtakus24
Summary: You want a tale of adventure in a world far away? Then go away. You want non-stop action? Then stop reading this. You want a story where the hero gets what they want? Then you want nothing to do with this story. There are no heroes or villains in this story, just a mad man, with a plot, a setting, a beginning, a middle, and a girl who wants it to end.


**Sydney: Oh I hope this goes well. This story actually has nothing to do with the plot of My Hero Academia. In fact, the only reason this is even fan fiction is because I want this story to take place in My Hero Academia's world, so if that's not your thing you can turn away now. Other than that, I don't own MHA, but I _do_ own most of the characters. I hope you all enjoy this simple horror story.**

* * *

Yamamoto Kimiko may not be the smartest person in the world, she's closer than others though, but she has had one shred of wisdom engraved into her mindset ever since her parents carved it in there; there are two types of people in this world.

The first, and most common type of person, is the one who wants to become a hero.

The whole world was astounded when that one baby was born glowing, but then it straight up _shook_ when more and more children gained similar, stupendous powers. Before you knew it, nearly every child on Earth had their very own "Quirk". And when they grew up, they began to use them to either commit crimes or stop them. In other words, superheroes (And super villains.) were born.

So as you can imagine, everyone wanted to be one, everyone _strove_ for it with every ounce of effort they had. Everyone wanted to become a hero, and they simply thought that anyone could be if they had a Quirk.

In other words, the first, and most common type of person is a fool. And the other type is the one that'll exploit them for it.

The honor of being a hero comes with a vivid amount of fame and fortune, and people are too greedy to turn something like that down. So when aiming for heroic stardom since birth, your life will usually turn out like this:

You are born, your parents celebrate, and life seems totally normal until kindergarten, the time that your Quirk manifests; you and eighty percent of the world's population. From that moment on, you will train your Quirk to become better, your parents may even pay someone to coach you through it all throughout your childhood, and in your final year of middle school, you will apply to whatever high school offers the 'Heroics Course' (Everyone applies to Yuuei High, for it has been renowned as the best hero academia, and was even the school that the Symbol of Peace himself attended.), and then in the fall you take the rigorous entrance exam-or rather _challenge._ And then, you pass, take that Heroics Course for three years, then graduate to continue your studies in college. Afterwords, you become a professional superhero, loved by everyone, and living a glamorous life among glamorous people.

Or you fail that test because your Quirk wasn't powerful enough, and are left with nothing but your broken dreams, your empty bank account, and zero chances of ever seeing that kind of fortune in your grasp. That's where Yamamoto Hajime and Yamamoto Hana step in.

Kimiko's father, Hajime, never had a chance in that competitive world; because the only thing his Quirk could do was bend glass into different shapes and, sometimes, sizes. He was devastated when it manifested and his father (A fairly known sidekick that turned whatever he wished into fragile or deadly glass.) told him he'd be useless. His life was dull, ordinary, and stuffed with his bitterness due to how weak his Quirk was. Until he met Kimiko's mother.

Formerly known as Tanaka Hana, Yamamoto Hana was the heiress to her father's insurance company. It could've gone to her older brother or any of her cousins, but her father left it to her for one reason; she was gonna need it. Remember how _eighty percent_ of the world was born with powers (Some manifesting right at birth, most during kindergarten)? Now you're asking yourself, "Wait, just _eighty?_ What about the other twenty percent?" Well, while the rate is possibly a little higher, roughly twenty percent of the world's population is born without any powers whatsoever. In other words, Hana was "Quirkless".

And so, Hana succeeded her father around the time she met Hajime. The two hit it off almost instantly, as they had both understood what utter failure had felt like (Among other things that helped the two connect, this was arguably the strongest factor).

Hajime helped Hana manage the insurance company, and developed an insurance plan for when people couldn't pay bills brought on by attempting to enhance their child's Quirk, but still failied to make them famous (Coaching, supplements to improve your body, machines to improve your Quirks, things like that really rack up debt, and most occupations can't pay it back as quick as one in the 'super' category).

Since most of the population wanted to be superheroes, the Yamamoto's had a handful of competition at best when making their business skyrocket. They had done it; they became rich by practically the entire country's population paying for their insurance plan.

As if their lives couldn't get any better, the couple had been blessed with an adorable and charming daughter, whom they named Kimiko. Like her father and her father's father, she too received a glass related Quirk, but it was even weaker; It merely changed the colors of any glass she touched. But that didn't matter to her parents; for that meant they could raise her to exploit fools without any effort, just like them. And indeed they did. Kimiko's next in line for the throne, so to speak, and Hajime and Hana couldn't be happier for her, for the continuation of their success being brought along by her.

Take my word for it; I _am_ their other daughter after all.


End file.
